


Too cool (read:sick) for school

by tetsuskitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Tooru is sick, Hajime takes care of him.





	

Hajime saw Koushi approach him. He was taking some of the same classes as Tooru even though they had differing majors so they sometimes studied together and the three of them would hang out sometimes, usually joined by Daichi as well.

 

"Hey, Oikawa wasn't in class today so I took some notes for him. Did something happen?" Koushi asked as he handed Hajime some papers that had writing and notes all over them. Hajime was surprised by the statement because he wasn't aware Tooru was skipping. That wasn't like him.

 

"I wasn't aware he missed class today. When I left today he was still asleep and I didn't wake him up since he only had class until later. But thanks for the notes, he'll appreciate it."

 

Koushi sent him a smile, said his goodbyes and went his merry way. Hajime, on the other hand, was concerned and confused as to why the hell Tooru had missed classes when that was an absolute no-no for him. Missing classes meant missed information or paper work or assignments and you get it, it was just stressful and Tooru had enough stress and when Tooru was stressed, Hajime was stressed. But Tooru hadn't said anything to him which was weird. Had anything happened to him? He decided to check has he began taking his way home to their shared apartment, a good twenty minutes from campus. In the meantime, he took out his phone and messaged Tooru.

 

**Iwa-chan** : Suga told me you weren't in class today, did something happen?

Did you fall asleep?

 

**Tooru** : I'm just too cool for school iwa-chan

 

**Iwa-chan** : What the fuck shittykawa

 

**Tooru** : jk jk.. i couldn't get out of bed this morning bc i was running a fever

and my head hurts iwa

so much

 

**Iwa-chan** : oh

why didn't you say so sooner?

i'm on my way

what do you need?

 

**Tooru** : more tissues

soup

a bath

you

 

**Iwa-chan** : i'll be home in ten

 

In his way home, Hajime passed by a store, buying tissues and some vegetables to make soup. Then he power walked home, getting to his sick, undoubtedly snotty and disgusting boyfriend. He just hoped Tooru had at least done something to bring his fever down. The last thing he wanted was to see him feel disoriented and unable to get out of bed, too sick to be his usual annoying self.

 

"Tooru, I'm home!" Hajime yelled from across the apartment as he put down the groceries and took of his shoes, then heading to the kitchen to put down the bag and finally go check on Tooru, who hadn't answered his call.

 

Tooru was laying on their bed, a single sheet clinging to him, clearly sweaty and probably extremely uncomfortable. Tooru turned his head, slowly opening his eyes, only half awake.

 

"Must have dosed off." He muttered roughly, voice almost gone.

 

Hajime walked over to the bed and uncovered Tooru, who shivered and whined.

 

"You need to go take a shower." Hajime prompted. "Please."

 

When Tooru only looked at him as if he was just making him suffer more, Hajime tried his best to soften even more, to be the kind of care taker his mother was when he was sick as a child, to convince Tooru to get up.

 

"Look, I promise it'll make you feel better. And cleaner. I'll change the sheets and you'll change into some fresh clothes. Then you can rest on the sofa with the pillows and blankets and your favorite scifi movie as I make you some warm soup. Does that sound nice?"

 

Tooru looked like he was about to cry and nodded, letting Hajime pull him out of bed and into the bathroom. Hajime turned on the faucet and let the water run until it was lukewarm, too warm being worse for Tooru. Tooru went in and let the water wash through him, his eyes heavy. Hajime didn't actually leave him in fear of Tooru falling asleep, slipping on the bathtub, falling and breaking a bone. He stood by, giving Tooru the things he needed, making it a bit easier. When Tooru was finished, Hajime wrapped a towel around him, drying him up and then turned on the hair dryer, on the lowest setting so it wouldn't be too upsetting on Tooru’s headache, and dried Tooru's hair off.

 

Leaving Tooru with the hair dryer, to keep himself warm and to watch his hair blow like models' did in America's Next Top Model in the mirror, he went to their closet to search for some clothes. He brought some grey sweat pants and a dark blue long sleeved shirt, along with a pair of black boxers. As Tooru got dressed, he went to the kitchen to put the water boiling in the stove and a movie on the tv, on pause, ready for when Tooru came in.

 

A few moments later, he did, looking somewhat better than when Hajime had first seen him. Hajime walked up to him to touch his forehead and check if he was hot but he was just warm.

 

"I put cold washcloths on it." On his forehead, Tooru meant, to turn down his fever.

 

Hajime smiled. _For once, you took some care for yourself._

 

"That's good. You did the right thing." Tooru got praise when he deserved praise, that was Hajime's motto.

 

Tooru then walked to the sofa and sat down, pulling the fluffy red blanket they kept on the back of the couch for when it got cold and covered himself up to his neck, pressing unpause on the movie and hearing the start of the Universal Studios Theme and whisper-singing it along, doing his best with a fucked up throat and a voice that refused to give.

 

Hajime was in the kitchen, putting the salt inside the pan and throwing in the vegetables. When the soup was ready, he put it in a bowl to cool down and then brought it to Tooru who took it gingerly, careful not to burn himself. He came around the front of the sofa and was going to sit on the opposite end of the coach to where Tooru was sitting but Tooru started protesting. And Hajime did his will because he wasn't a monster, he wouldn't say no to his sick boyfriend, who had an adorable red nose and the cutest puffy cheeks.

 

They finished watching the movie but by the end of it, Tooru was already snuggled up to Hajime's chest, sleeping the sick away. Hajime kissed his forehead, wishing all bad dreams away, and for Tooru to be better in the morning. He slipped out from under Tooru, too sound asleep to notice and went to their bedroom to change the sheets. Once done, he took Tooru in his arms and carried him over to the newly made bed and brought him down to his side, careful not to bump into anything. He covered the other boy with the sheets and undressed, putting on a loose shirt and slipping into bed next to him. He touched his shoulder and Tooru slowly came to him, fitting himself once again into Hajime's chest, who pet his hair as both of them drifted into a calm and deep sleep.


End file.
